


Other Side of the Universe

by TheWillowBends



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Other, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: A collection of Star Wars drabbles.  Pairings/warnings mentioned in chapters.  Infrequently updated.





	1. Any Hand Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love, in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Revenge of the Sith   
> Characters: Padmè Amidala   
> Rating: PG, mention of violence

She dreams in a world with hands like five knives and wakes to the breath and the thought of his blood on her conscience. She can't measure the hours in sand - but measure them in seconds ticking down, and she has a way to pass the time. 

She can't remember when love intertwined itself so closely to hate. It must be some dark sorcery of his - you learn to love a murderer in pieces. His heart but not his traitor's hands; his mouth when it is silent, and his eyes when they are blue. And Anakin is certainly not a easy man to take in whole, and she loves him best parsed, a dissected mess of fears and woes and selfish cares, and hates the rest. 

This is the way you learn to kill, she thinks. You remember his hands on your body and think of the lives they took; you think of his mouth against yours and dream of the lies in the back of his throat. All of that hurt and all of that sin, poured out and poured in, into your heart and under your skin.


	2. erratum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and memory intertwine forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: Revenge of the Sith  
> Characters: Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader  
> Rating: PG13, violence/gore

_Extensive muscle and tendon deterioration consistent with fourth degree burn.  Full thickness injury prevalent in ninety percent of patient's dermis reduces grafting options -_

The boy looks at him, paltry for his age, a ruin of callous and bone.  His eyes are as hollow as the dark.

When he opens his hands, they are empty.

_\- exposure of pulmonary cortex and proximal interstitia to extreme temperature and volcanic microparticulate matter, resulting in functional respiratory loss -_

He looks at her with eyes like liquid stars.  In them, she imagines there is a universe of wonders.

"Without you," he mumurs, "I can't breathe -"

_\- spinal fracture compounded with quadrupal amputation reduces nervous function restoration.  Autonomic components of medulla subsequently damaged by repeated cardiac arrest -_

The boy is merciless.  Offers nothing.  Takes everything.  His silence speaks where he cannot.

_\- cascade organ failure caused by hypovolemic shock following repeated respiratory and cardiac failure -_

She is weeping.  Her heart is full and heavy and so easy to break.

_\- intensive surgical intervention required immedatiately, patient prognosis for survival is unlikely -_

"I can't live without her,” he pleads.

(But he does.)


	3. Remembrance and Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place has always been theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie: The Last Jedi   
> Characters: Luke, Leia   
> Warnings: Character death

Back again, and into the ocean of time he falls, a luminous star among many. In here, he is and is not, he was and will be. An echo sounding forever in light and void. 

He thinks of her while there is still thought and breathes while there is still breath, but he knows that she is, that she always will be, in her is the comfort of constancy. In the spaces of memory she exists, a wrinkle in the process of time, the grinding of great gears and fading stars. 

“Leia,” he whispers, years gone now, in dreams and in death, and she knows without knowing that it is him, she has always heard him, a voice calling her in the dark, calling her home.


End file.
